


Build Me Up, Buttercup

by AnonymousFan



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Songfic, but not really, just the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFan/pseuds/AnonymousFan
Summary: Sonny and Pete are cute. That's it. That's the story.A gift for one of my favorite people on their birthday.





	Build Me Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cora Early](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cora+Early).



“Dammit!”

 

Sonny sighed and slammed his laptop shut.

 

Graffiti Pete looked up from the sketches littered all over the kitchen table. ‘What’s up?”

 

“The firm has a problem with the plumbing, and they’re worried about the integrity of the ceiling or some shit. They gotta close for repairs for at least 24 hours.”

 

“...And?”

 

Sonny rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. “And I have a mediation scheduled for next Monday I gotta prepare for, research to draft, and a client to pry off my throat. Oh, and Larry Murphy wants me to edit his stupid divorce interrogatories.”

 

Pete frowned. “Can’t you just work from home?”

 

Gritting his teeth, Sonny habitually checked his phone. “I  _ can _ , but there are so many distractions…”

 

“You mean just one distraction,” Pete grinned.

 

Sonny’s lips quirked up at the corners. Testily, he repeated, “There are so many distractions, and I’ll only get half the work done.”

 

Pete leaned across the table, smirking as he grabbed his husband’s free hand. “Lucky for you, I got a commissioned mural for tomorrow. If you wanna chill and do paperwork while I paint, that would be cool.”

 

Sonny grinned, then reluctantly pulled his hand away. “I dunno. Will it be super loud? I’ve got a thing with hy--”

 

“--Hyperactivity, I know. But it’d just be you and me, doing our jobs and shit. C’mon, I know you love watching me paint.”

 

Sonny sighed again, running his hands through his hair. “Alright.”

 

Pete perked up. “Alright? Alright!” He scooted closer and snaked his arm around his stressed partner, leaning in to kiss his cheek. To his surprise, Sonny protested.

 

“Hey, hey--I’ll only do this if you promise you won’t harass me every two minutes. I have work to do.”

 

Pete shrugged. “Yo, I got work to do, too.”

 

Sonny stared accusingly.

 

“...I promise I won’t distract you every two minutes.”

 

Finally giving in, Sonny allowed his partner a quick kiss on the forehead before he headed off to bed. He didn’t even notice Pete’s fingers crossed behind him.


End file.
